Jack's Strange Toy
by chack4ever
Summary: Lol this is just a fun short smut story i wrote about Jack having a sex toy and Chase not knowing exactly what it is. It's yaoi, it's a gay story, it's really sexual, and it's got sex toys and stuff in it so if you can't stand that stuff...run. Now.


Good Dayyyyyy everyone!

I am working on a lot, including chack comics and stuff. I also wrote a pretty intense, like, 150 page story that I will publish and hopefully make a comic about too. And i do youtube videos. Check em out.  
>Anyway, aside from my shameless promoting, here's more chack.<br>This one is short

and it's just smut

that's all. I was in...that...mood. And i needed to practise a little writing sex scenes.

It's graphic, so don't read if your squeamish about sex.

* * *

><p>Chase reached over to the side counter of his bathroom, feeling for his hairbrush while drying his hair with a towel. He patted the area it was generally in, but didn't feel anything. Frowning, he grabbed the towel on his head and tossed it onto the ground, looking over to the countertop. It was empty. The prince of darkness searched through the drawers underneath the counter, finding nothing but a bunch of useless hair products that the pathetic insect Jack Spicer constantly used to keep his hair looking ridiculous.<p>

"That worm…." Chase growled. "He probably took my hairbrush." He remembered the redhead talking about losing his own brush a few days back.

"I should kick that pathetic insect out of my house. I told him a million times to not touch any of my things!" The dark haired man stormed out of the bathroom with a robe tied around him. He walked down the hall until he reached Jack's room, and kicked the door in. Jack wasn't in his room. He was out finding a Shen Gong Wu. So Chase glanced around the room.  
>"This room is filthy…" The man complained. "How does Spicer intend to ever find anything he needs in this….mess." He kicked a piece of metal that was lying on the ground. It flipped over and landed on the ground with a CLANG.<p>

"My brush has to be around here somewhere." He sighed. "It's just a matter of finding it…"  
>So the man began his hunt. He started on one side of the room, looking underneath piles of black coats, and black pants. He moved pieces of sharp metal and bottles of oils. He didn't find anything that resembled a brush. He kept searching, and half organizing as he went along. He folded clothes and put them in piles, he collected the metal and moved them to a corner, and he took all the oils, wiped them off, and placed them on a shelf.<p>

About a half hour later, the floor was visible, and some things were stacked away neatly. Chase sighed, feeling a bit better. But then he frowned when he remembered why he started cleaning in the first place.  
>"I haven't found my bloody hair brush."<br>The dragon lord looked over at the bed with starry sheets folded up by him. There were a few drawers underneat the bed that he had missed. So the prince of darkness walked over. Knelt down, and opened one. He pulled out a stack of magazines, some gel, and some socks. He saw something that resembled his hairbrush, and quickly reached in, grabbing the long blue object. It wasn't his hairbrush. Chase frowned. The object was long, rubbery and dark blue. There was an on/off switch on the side. Out of curiosity the dark prince flicked the button. The object began vibrating. Chase quickly dropped it, gasping in surprise. The thing landed on the ground, vibrating and slowly moving from its spot. Before the man could grab it back up and turn it off, Jack stepped into the doorway.  
>"Ah I can't believe I lost again! I always…." He stopped talking to his Jack Bots and looked into his room. Chase was kneeling on the ground next to a turned on vibrator.<br>"Chase?!"  
>"Ah….Spicer." He stood up, a redness across his cheeks. "You're back."<br>"What are you doing in my room with my…." He didn't finish his sentence. He just glanced down at the sex toy on the ground.  
>"Well…I was just….looking for my hairbrush…."<br>"I have that." The youth reached into his heli pack and pulled out a dark hair brush. Chase growled furiously and snatched it out of the albinos pale hands.  
>"What did I tell you about touching my stuff, you snivelling insect!"<p>

"I'm sorry! I really badly needed a brush. I am gonna go buy one tomorrow."

The dark haired man ignored the youth and walked out of the room. Jack ran over and grabbed the vibrator, turning it off. Then he looked around his clean room. It definitely wasn't like that when the boy left.

Chase brushed through his hair. He felt strange being caught in Spicer's room. But he was still curious at what the weird object was that he found.  
><em>"Maybe it's a muscle relaxant…"<em>He theorized. Vibration can help deeply relax muscles when they were tense and strained. Chase knew this from years of strained muscles practicing as a warrior.

Jack walked to the bathroom door.  
>"Chase!"<br>He looked over at the half opened door.  
>"What is it, insect?!"<br>"What did you do to my room!"

"It's called organizing, you worm. Learn to use it once in a while."

"I liked the way my room was."  
>"Well if you're going to live here than you have to keep your room clean. You should be bloody well thanking me for fixing that mess up for you. It wouldn't have had to happen if you hadn't taken my brush in the first place. Especially without my permission."<br>Jack nodded, and turned around, feeling frustrated and embarrassed. He didn't want Chase to see half the stuff the boy kept hidden in his room. He didn't know how much the dark lord actually saw, but he knew Chase at least saw his toy. And that was probably the most embarrassing thing.

Later that night, Jack was lying in his bed, tossing and turning. It was warm and he couldn't stop thinking about Chase earlier. The man always looked so much nicer when he didn't have all his armour on. Just having a robe loosely wrapped around his perfect body.

Jack bit his lip as his hands wrapped around his own member, slowly stroking it. He grew hard instantly. He always did when he thought about his evil idol. The masturbation continued until his hands started to get a little tired, and he felt like stepping it up a bit. So he reached down, grabbing his vibrator out of his drawer. He had replaced the batteries in is a few days ago, so he knew it wouldn't die. He grabbed the small bottle of Vaseline from his bedside, rubbing some of the lubricant on the cylindrical object. Then he quickly shed all his clothes, put his legs up a bit, and slipped the toy inside of him, turning it on. The vibration started and the goth bit his lip, feeling it nice against his prostate. He began stroking himself again at the same time, breathing deeper and small beads of sweat forming on his small body.

Chase walked by Jack's room on his way to his training room. It was late, but the warrior was restless. He hadn't done enough during the day to constitute a good night's rest. So he decided to spend his energy training.  
>As he walked by Jack's room, he picked up on a sound. There were usually sounds coming out of the boy's rooms like the hum of computers or speakers blasting music. But this one was different, and somehow familiar. The prince of darkness leaned his ear up again the doorway. He could hear some sort of motor running, and Jack was moaning slightly.<p>

"Wait a minute…."He thought to himself. "That noise….it's that strange object I found earlier."

His curiosity got the best of him, and as quietly as he could, the martial arts expert opened the door into the boy's room. His eyes went wide when he saw the youth's pale body naked on his bed, with his hips raised slightly, and the blue object in between his legs. He had a long erection that he was stroking faster and faster as he breathed harder.

He man knew his automatic reaction should be to just walk away. At that moment, he should have just turned around and ignored the entire situation. But he didn't. He bit his lip hard and watched.

"_He uses that object for sexual pleasure…"_ The dragon lord clenched his hand and bit his lip harder. The boy seemed to be enjoying himself a lot. Over the years the 1500 year old man had ignored his sexual side. Growing up in a strict Xiaolin Temple, Chase was taught celibacy was one key thing for concentration, strength, and ability. He couldn't distract himself with such things as sex and love. But he would lie if he said he never had urges.

He stood and watched more, wanting to see the redhead finish his session. He felt himself growing hard watching, and reached a hand down, desperately wanting to touch himself as well. But he controlled himself slightly.

Jack moved a little, feeling his climax coming. He sped up his arm movements, putting the vibrator slightly deeper into himself. It hit harder against his prostate, and the boy shot white liquid straight up into the air. It landed on the boys chest, and partially on his face. He panted heavily as sweat poured off his tiny body. He flicked the vibrator off and allowed his body to go limp on his bed.  
>Chase felt his breathing changing, panting as he craved to engage in sexual activity. So he turned around, accidently bumping the door with his foot. He froze, hoping the sound wasn't enough to alert Jack. But it was.<br>"AH! Ah who's there?! I'm…I'm busy!" The albino quickly gathered up his blankets, throwing them on top of him. He noticed it was Chase standing in the doorway looking embarrassed.

"Chase? Holy frig how long have you been there?!"

"I was…just passing by." The dragon lord lied.  
>"But my door…how did it get opened?"<p>

The man shrugged his shoulders. "No idea". Then he turned around on his heels and started walking in the opposite direction. Jack called after him.  
>"Chase! Wait!"<br>The dark haired man sighed and turned back around. "What is it, worm?"

"How….how much did you see?" The youth looked down, blushing. Chase blushed too. He didn't know what to say.  
>"I…well…..um…..I didn't see….a lot…." He stuttered, leaning against the door frame.<p>

"How come you were playing with my vibrator earlier?" He asked, holding up the blue latex toy. Chase shrugged his shoulders.  
>"I didn't know what it was…."<br>"Well do you know now?"

The dark prince absently licked his lips slightly. "I have….somewhat of an understanding."

Jack pulled the covers off his thin body gently. "Well how about I give you a full demonstration?

Chase blinked his eyes. He had no idea what was happening.  
>The boy put a bit more of the lubricant on the vibrator and leaned back, inserting it into himself lightly at first.<p>

"Ngh….Chase….why don't you come over and experience it firsthand…" The boy brought a hand down to his mouth and then traced it down his chest, stopping momentarily to play with his hardened nipples.  
>Finally the overlord couldn't stop himself. He walked over to where the boy was laying. Blood trickled down his own lip from biting it so hard.<p>

Jack grabbed his idol's hand and guided it down his pale body. Chase moved his legs as his erection grew, shifting to be more comfortable. He brought the hand down to Jack's erection, and Chase took a sharp intake of breath. So the dark prince began stroking up and down, as his lover moaned, putting the vibrator deep into him.

Jack breathed hard as white cum shot up hard onto him. Chase pulled his hand back, startled as some of the thick liquid dripped onto him. The boy pulled the sex toy out of him, pressing the off button. His arms and legs went limp as he breathed heavily. The dragon lord wiped his hand on the sheets under him.

"Mmmm Chase….that was incredible."  
>The man felt awkward. He had never had an experience such as that before. But Jack still reached over and held the overlords hand.<p>

"Did you like it?"  
>"i….it….was….interesting….."<br>"Did you want to give it a try?" The redhead held up the toy.

He was intrigued. The male did want to try. It looked like it gave the youth incredible pleasure, and all the touching was getting the man very worked up. He cautiously took the vibrator from the boy. It was a rubbery, flexible feeling. Jack smiled as he sat up, rubbing the man's leg.  
>"You're so…different right now. You don't explore your sexual side much, do you?"<p>

He reached a hand up to Chase's private area. The dragon lord shivered a bit. He didn't explore his sexual side much. He had been taught celibacy was a key to focus ever since he was young. When he became evil he still didn't have sex. The boy seemed to know a lot more than him.

He allowed Jack to move the overlord down, on his back, and removed his pants, taking his tongue and dragging it up and down Chase's already erect member. Still gripping the vibrator, Chase moaned a bit, throwing his head backwards into the boy's bed sheets. Jack sucked a bit, then stopped, looking up at the dark haired man.  
>"Hey. You want to try it out now?"<p>

The prince of darkness looked at the blue toy in his hand. "Um…..I…guess."  
>Jack smiled, grabbed the toy with Chase's hand still wrapped around it and brought it down. The man's legs bent up as his arm reached down. The albino youth helped by grabbing the toy and licking it, getting it wet. Then he brought himself up on Chase's lap, moving himself so he was comfortable. The man just stared at the boy on top of him. Jack Spicer had a cute smirk on his face, a thin, pale frame, and huge red eyes. The overlord reached his free hand up and just touched the youth's skin, sending shivers down Jacks spine. His hairs stood on end and Chase grinned, hungry for the boy. He pushed his hips up slightly, pressing his erection against the youth's behind. Jack took this as a signal and he moved, allowing the huge thing behind him to slip in. Chase moved the toy into the inside of him, wincing at the stretching first. It hurt a bit, but the vibrations were helping to relax the muscles. Jack began moving on his own, up and down the entire shaft of the evil prince.<p>

"Ahh….Chase you're bigger than…my toy…"

He bit his lip. The boy was bringing out more in him than he expected. The way he walked, the way he moved, it all was so much. Plus the vibrator pulsing against his entrance. As soon as Chase got the courage to push the toy all the way in him, he climaxed, shooting hot liquid straight up into the boy. Jack felt it inside of him, and it trickled down out of him and down onto the man below him. He quickly grabbed himself, and let himself cum quickly, getting the sticky liquid up on the dark prince's chest.  
>The boy collapsed, and Chase turned off the toy, setting it on the end table.<br>It was a bit awkward of a silence afterwards. Jack shuffled, tired. Chase was tired too, but he was lying naked next to Spicer and he felt awkward.

"Chase you should take a nap." Jack rolled over and looked up at him with cute eyes, curled up in his blankets. "You look exhausted."

"I…I'm fine." He said, standing up. But his legs were wobbly and he ended up sitting back down.  
>"C'mon, it's not like I'm gonna tell anyone. Just come lay down the only people that will know is you and me."<p>

"You promise?"  
>"I promise."<br>"Because I will kill you, worm, if a single soul finds out about this…"  
>The goth smiled. He was hard to intimidate after having sex. "Okay. Lay down."<br>The dark haired man did as he was told. He was comfortable and happy. He was tired and warm and everything that made him relax to the point of almost sleep. Jack was in his arms, cuddled with him.  
>"You better be serious about not telling anyone, you miserable insect."<br>"I am serious." Jack yawned. "As long as you sleep with me now."  
>Chase adjusted slightly.<br>"That…thing….was interesting."  
>"My vibrator? Yeah it's gotten me out of a lot of stressful situations. Maybe we should order one for you too…"<br>"Yeah…." The dragon lord liked the idea. "You can do that tomorrow. Then I won't have to bother you."  
>"Well….I don't mind being bothered…"<p>

Ever since then, Chase was a much more relaxed person. His evil urges were lessened and he showed up to less battles. Jack still lived with Chase, and sometimes, when a toy wasn't enough, the two would come together, with their toys, and try new things to satisfy each other. Chase would never admit it, but he loved having sex with the redhead, even more than his new toy.

* * *

><p>Told ya it was short n sweet. I'll post longer cool stories later.I have a Valentine's Day one I might post. Happy Valentine's Day btw...<p> 


End file.
